Her Past Comes To Haunt
by ScarletMoonRanger
Summary: Hayden Oliver went a few years believing her big brother Tommy had been Killed on the island with Mercer. Boy was she wrong. This is her journey. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Hayden Oliver spent her life dealing with her Brother being a power ranger, but when the island he was on exploded she believed him to be dead but boy was she wrong. This is her journey!**

 **NOTE: Hey guys its been forever since i wrote a story and took all of my old ones down i am going to try again, and to all who hated when i used a tiger as a real life animal spirit in my stories its just the way i like to add it. I hope you all enjoy!**

In Reefside 3 teenagers were hanging outside of their school waiting for their teacher/mentor to pick them up. Kira, Connor and Ethan were the three heros of Reefside since they had found three gems in Dr Tommy Olivers home. Kira was strumming away on her guitar. Connor was bouncing a ball on his knee while Ethan was so into his hand held game.

"Dude your eyes are going to burn out of your head if you don't put that down" Connor spoke up and Ethan's eyes were getting red from the screen of hit game.

"But Dude i am about to defeat a master here" Ethan replied quickly. Connor just rolled his eyes. Connor eyes then began to stare at a young girl that was walking into the school. Kira noticed this and waved a hand in front of his face but his eyes stayed in one place.

Hayden Oliver walked into the schoolyard after registering for her classes that were starting the next day. Hayden moved to Reefside to start her life over with Jason Lee Scott who took her under his wing after she had recieved that her brother Tommy had been killed on an island. Jason cared for her like she was his own blood sister.

Hayden looked over towards three other students who seem to be hanging out, she smiled when she noticed a guy staring at her so she began to walk over to them.

"Oh my god she is walking over here" Connor said quickley and he fixed his hair" Kira smacked his shoulder.

"Hi" Hayden spoke quietly as she got to the three. "I'm Hayden" She introduced. Kira was the firs to speak.

"Hi, I'm Kira, this is Ethan and Connor" Kira told her as Ethan just nodded and Connor was so dumbfounded that a pretty girl actually came out to him. Hayden smiled.

"So are you new here?" Connor finally spoke from his silence.

"Yeah i got here about 3 days ago i moved here to start my life over" Hayden replied to him.

"Start Over?" Connor spoke with a light voice. Hayden smiled slightly.

"Yeah my brother Tommy got killed on an island so me and a friend moved here since her got a local job as a paramedic" Hayden said. Connor gave her a small smile.

"So Hayden would you like to hang out with us sometime i would love another girl to hang around with and get away from these dudes for awhile?" Kira asked with a smile.

"Sure Kira i would love that" Hayden replied glad to have met some new friends.

Tommy Oliver had been in his classroom grading papers looked up and went to look out the window. "Man its been too quiet, that can't be good." Tommy was about to sit back down when someone caught his eye. He looked closer and noticed a girl he recongized talking to his three rangers, they seem to be laughing together. His eyes widened when the girl turned her head.

"Hayden? no way!" Tommy was speechless his little sister was in Reefside, he hadn't spoken to her since he left for the island with Anton Mercer. Did she know he was alive? or dead. So many thoughts were going through his head, he decided to stay away for now just in case Mesogog decided to go after her. He wanted her to be safe.

Tommy smiled at her through the windor. She was happy. Safe.

 **Okay this is just a small intro, next chapter the good stuff starts i promise! let me know if you want more!**


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Hayden woke up but just laid there thinking about how good the day before went. She enrolled in her classes, and she met three new friends. She knew her and Kira would be good friends, they each loved to play music. She was brought out of her thoughts when Jason banged on her door.

"Hayden breakfast is ready your going to be late!" He yelled through the hallway. She smiled, she loved and cared for him so much. He brought the happiness back into her life after all she had been through. She groaned and made her way downstairs.

"Morning grumpy" She joked as she made her way into the kitchen. Jason was sitting at the table. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hayden, i don't want to bring this up now but when i was unpacking i found this in the box, i wasn't sure if you still wanted it." He said as he held a silver chain with an orange gem in the middle. Hayden dropped her food and took the necklace in her hands gently. Memories kept flooding back, a part of her past she wanted to forget.

"Hayden are you alright?" He asked as he touched her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Yeah" She spoke quietly and she put the chain around her neck. "Thanks Jase" He smiled and gave her a side hug.

"You know kiddo she is always watching out for you even from spirit" She smiled and hugged him back before leaving to get ready for her first day of classes. She had told Kira where she was living so they could walk to school together. She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

"Hey Kira" She greeted her new friend. Kira waved back. Hayden grabbed her back and they both left together.

"Nice Place" Kira spoke as they began to walk.

"Thanks Jason thought it would be great to have a place like this in private plus we have a great lake just behind it" Hayden told her.

Kira was about to speak when a bunch of tyranno drones jumped out of the bushes with Zeltrax. Hayden rolled her eyes.

"Get the Oliver Girl!" Zeltrax ordered before going through an invisiportal.

"Can you fight?" Kira asked.

"You know it!" Hayden yelled as she backflipped out of the drones way into an open area.

Kira lured one over to an area as it went to kick her she blocked it and kicked it while doing a backflip sending it on its back.

Hayden kicked one as it went to grab her. "Man just when i thought my life was going to get normal." She then was kicked from behind the drone was about to tackle her but a white gloved hand grabbed it kicking it away. The drones retreated. Hayden looked up at a red and black ranger. The red one extended his hand to help her up. She grabbed the hand and got up.

"Wow more ranger activity do rangers ever take a break" Hayden spoke and she wiped her sweater. Connor looked at her through his viser. She knew about power rangers? just what is this girl all about? He thought to himself. The one in black came a little closer.

They just looked at each other but then he jumped on his cycle and drove away.

As the day progressed Hayden's mind was everywhere, between a fight with monsters to just staring at a black ranger had her mind reeling from all the excitement so she decided to spend the rest of the day with her friends but she knew who they really were.

Kira had been feeling weird when Hayden had told her that her brother Tommy died, Dr Oliver's name was Tommy, could this be a coincidence?

"So Hayden where are you from?" Conner asked as he sat next to her in the grass.

"Angel Grove" She replied. She had caught notice of the bracelet he was wearing but she never said anything, the truth was that she had found an orange stone like they had the first day she arrived in reefside. "I had to move here because my brother went to an island with another scientist but there was an explosion and they never found him" She told them with a few tears. "His best friend Jason from when he was a teenager took me under his wing promising Tommy he would care for me like i was his own sister" She finished, she smiled when Kira touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hayden" Kira said to her but wanted to question Dr O about this. Conner was about to speak but a car horn broke their silence. Jason had come to pick her up.

"Thanks for the day guys see you in school" She told them as she began to walk away. Once she was out of ear shot Conner spoke.

"There is something fishy going on here, her brother kind of sounds familiar i think we should question the good doctor." Ethan and Kira agreed with him and headed to the lair.

When they got to the lair they were shocked to see it so messy like their was an attack. "Dr O?" Kira yelled but was greeted with a loud growl. Kira gripped Ethan's arm as Dr Oliver walked past them.

"Dr O did you get attacked?" Ethan asked as he sat next to him looking for wherever the growl came from. Tommy sat down next to the monitors with a smile on his face but it was a sad smile. The teens sat next to him.

"No i never got attacked but i found a little friend who has been around a long time if you want to meet her". He informed them as they looked at him a little nervous since the growl they heard. "Its okay, come here Ginger" Tommy called.

"Oh gosh its just a dog or, not!" Conner yelled as he jumped up as a siberian Tiger walked out from the shadowy corner. The tiger came and sat next to Tommy with glowing orange eyes staring straight at Kira. Kira was amazed buy her beauty and walked over to the animal and kneeling down. Ginger lifted her huge paw towards Kira who never once flinched as Ginger touched her morpher, Kira's eyes grew wide as he gem began to glow along with the tigers gem. "Dr O? care to explain?" Ethan spoke in a shaky voice. Tommy smiled as he knew the connection Ginger had with Kira.

"This is Ginger my sisters animal spirit, i will explain but you have to promise not to tell Hayden" The teens eyes grew wide because they knew who she was talking about and they wanted to know the truth.

"As you may know the girl you have been talking to, Hayden, is my younger sister, she believes i died on the island because if Mesogog knew about her she would be safe but now i know she has bonded with a dino gem" Tommy looked at the teens who were in shock. "I want to tell her but she is with Jason so i know she is safe"

"This is crazy the girl cried today telling us about you, and i swear if zeltrax tries to come after her like he did earlier and anything happens i will tell her myself about you." Conner growled at his leader, he cared for this girl. He didn't want her believing in a lie when her brother was standing in front of them.

"Dr O where does the tiger come from and why is she friendly with Kira?" Ethan decided to ask his teacher.

"Ethan its not my story tell if you can get Hayden here we will sort this out just for me keep an eye on her Mesogog knows that there is another gem out there and will do anything to get it." Dr O told him dismissing Conner's glares. He knew what was going to happen once Hayden found out the truth.

All Tommy could think about was will him and his little sister be alright. 


End file.
